Talk:A Day In Court
Unnamed topic #1 I hired the Dark Wolf and still got the Danelle trial and not the Ox. Maybe because I killed all the conspirators (and completed that quest) before doing "A Day In Court"? 19:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : No, it's right. If you hire the Dark Wolf you'll get Danelle. You get the Ox only if you let the conspirators set a trap for you AndreaDraco83 20:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's neither. In one playthrough I got Ox, in the other I got Danelle, but in both cases I previously hired the Dark Wolf. However, in the first one, I remember talking to the Seneschal about what the Wolf discovered, before the "Day in court" started, so it also may have to something to do with this. We'll have to dig further. Prismvg 21:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Notes (I have seen two different scenarios with this quest. In one I did not get the Danella option i got a option to try a murdered. if i get his again I'll list more details) Snakeyees 16:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) If the Dark Wolf option is not chosen for the conspiracy quest, instead of the deserter case, you are presented with the case of Ser Ox who is supposed to have murdered Ser Tamra (the knight who first calls your attention to the conspiracy during the oaths of fealty quest). You can order Se Ox to be beheaded, or to be imprisoned indefinitely or to be let off free. None of the options have any effect on the final battle, though they may have an affect on how the conspiracy quest might play on. : I modified this one. I'm positive that you only get the Ox case if you don't hire the Dark Wolf and let the conspirators set a trap for you (or wait until the completion of two main quests to act against the conspiracy) AndreaDraco83 20:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) If you choose to let the Ox go, he will turn up with the other conspirators later on as an elite (yellow named) mob to battle against your party within the keep. With regard to the fact that is yet not clear what the prerequisites for the Ox case are I will change it later if no one objects. Alefhar 10:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Well, please do. I still think you may have to talk to Varel (as far as I can remember from my first playthrough) about Wolf's findings before the Day in Court. Prismvg 20:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: I just changed the page, moved the Ox case up to Danella and modified the structure of the walkthrough. Ox doesn't look like it is only a substitution of Danellas case. There may be severel grammar mistakes and some misspelling, I hope what I wrote is at least understandable. By the way, Ser Liza Packton is the Sovereign of what? Alefhar 15:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ox/Danella Cases From what I can tell the actual case you have to judge depends on the response you use when the nobles swear fealty to you. When they swear fealty to you, you have a choice of "Arise" or a Persuasion option; *If you use the "Arise" option, its Anders who discovers the conspiracy against the Warden-Commander and later the Danella Case in A Day In Court. *If you use the Persuasion option, Ser Tamra informs you of the conspiracy and goes to retrieve the evidence she has collected for you. Because of this Ser Ox is brought before you during A Day In Court charged with the death of Ser Tamra. Really thats it. Arise or Persuasion, and it changes the court cases. Simple really Madasamadthing 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Except that I always use the Persuasion option, and it's always Ser Tamra that tells me about the conspiracy. And she has been murdered in one playthrough (in which my Orlesian Warden said that he would ignore the conspiracy), but not in the other two (one where my Warden hired the Dark Wolf, and one where my Warden took hostages among the nobles). So, no, I'm afraid it isn't as simple as just using the Persuasion option. Or at least not on the Xbox version of the game.--DarkAger 20:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : When did you all go off to kill the conspirators? Before or after A Day In Court? I think this may be the determinant for Ser Temmerly or the deserter comes up in court. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) re: Danella -- What are the repercussions of each choice? The Wiki as it is says it has an effect later, but what exactly? Grail Quest 14:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Bugs? Possible Quest Log bug: I let Varel decide what to do with the Ox. He let him go, but the quest log says the Ox was imprisoned. I'm playing the 360 version. Creid8 01:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I got a similar issue (PC version): When choosing to let the Ox go, the quest log says he was imprisoned.Bushwhacker 07:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Danella I've moved the following from the article since it's more appropriate for the discussion page. --vom 01:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : (Not entirely true. Not sure if it's a bug or not but choosing Let Varel Decide may still lead to The Peasant's Revolt.) -- 00:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) SPOILERS -Something that Matters Plz- SPOILERS Can we focus on some more important issues like what actually triggers this quest. I believe there's a strong chance that because of how I originally completed this quest my vigil was destroyed during the attacks. I've completed all other possible So I'm going back through my saves and trying to find the closest one before it but I'm not sure where to look. Also more concrete answers on what exactly results in the keep being saved vs destroyed would be very helpful thx. I believe this quest is triggered the moment you complete any of the main quests. So, essentially, if you want to hire the Dark Wolf to avoid Ser Tamra's death, you're going to have to do it BEFORE you complete any main quest. I'm going to go to Amaranthine right now and complete Dark Wolf's quest and see if I get the Danella quest instead of Ox's case.-- (talk) 13:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) So I just went and did the Dark Wolf's quest BEFORE heading to Vigil's Keep, after finishing the Blackmarsh, and I got Danella instead of Ox. This quest might actually be triggered when you enter Vigil's Keep after completing a main quest, rather than just after completing a main quest. Hope this helps.-- (talk) 14:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ox or Deserter Its simple. If before the court you go to farm (assuming you hired Dark Wolf) and kill the conspirators then Ox never kills Ser Tam-something and the deserter case plays. If you dont go to farm (or dont hire Dark Wolf) then Ox kills her. Didn't I kill her already??? I hired the Dark Wolf, and I went to Stark's Farm, and I saw the banner Lady Liza Packton, and I killed the person under it. So why does she have the gall to show her face in my courtroom??? "No, you can't have the land, you walking corpse!!!" Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I was thinking the same thing. It might be a bug, or something BioWare simply overlooked. StillAlive (talk) 16:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It's both. Henio0 (talk) 22:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ser Temmerley I always imprison Ser Temmerley, and I could have sworn that when Esmerelle and the other conspirators attack the Warden at Vigil's Keep that he was among them. Has anyone else had this happen? Kelcat (talk) 02:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like a bug. And no, it didn't happen to me. Perhaps verify it and add it as a bug? 03:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think I've got a save near those points so I'll try it again Kelcat (talk) 03:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Platform differences? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 18:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Day in Court glitch/problem well i've got a problem with that's quest i've done the The Righteous Path and also A Brewing Conspiracy worked with Dark Wolf so what's problem occour how i can resolve it becouse that's interesting mission and what's going on when i should had it ? :Unfortunately, I can't make out what you want to say. Also please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). 12:41, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Effect of not punishing Danella on The Peasant Revolution Hi, guys. Check this out for context, but I've discovered that letting Danella off with no punishment directly ties into the second persuade check in The Peasant Revolution if the rioters are rioting for food (rather than for safety), namely the part where the moderate rioter is supposed to say the commander's troops are protecting her house, which is enough for her to believe the commander's promise that he will provide for his people. Initially, I thought it had something to do with spreading soldiers too thin, but sending them to fetch the granite in WW doesn't make a difference, so it's probably just the Good Ruler flag (from the toolset), and that would mean A Day in Court outcomes. I've also checked and confirmed that persuading Derren instead of granting the bridge to him doesn't affect the check. People say Alec's fate on its own doesn't change it either. So it seems not punishing Danella is a crucial factor here. (talk) 21:51, August 23, 2016 (UTC)NewbieOneKenobi